Diamonds
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Seated Dance) |dg = (Classic) / (Seated Dance) |mashup = Fashionable Men |alt = Seated Dance |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Seated Dance) |pc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |gc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |lc = (Classic) Red (Community Remix/Seated Dance) |pictos = 127 (Classic) 107 (Seated Dance) |dura = 3:32 |nowc = Diamonds DiamondsALT (Seated Dance) diamonds_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=54s Seated Dance Céline Rotsen (P1)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=6m8s Cain Kitsais (P2) |from = album }}"Diamonds" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with purple hair in a bob. She wears a long sleeve dark blue turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black ankle boots. At some points, she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. She has a rainbow outline. Seated Dance P1 is a woman with short hair wearing a short sleeve shirt. P2 is a man with short hair wearing a tank top. Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. Diamondsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points, a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more of the diamond covered floor, and as the dancer zooms back in, strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance; it zooms in and out at some points. Mashup Diamonds has an unreleased Mashup with the theme Fashionable Men which was discovered in the game files. Dancers *''Diamonds'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' *''Forget You'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM1 *''Forget You'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM2 *''Forget You'' Community Remix Diamonds has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sergio Tokio * Klarunia * lay1251 * Ivan Eduh * Hustla85 * Luisgamer90 * ECHO Impact * TDFM Xfactor 59 * CookieSQUAD9505 * Aerryne * GoldLocket27864 * Ana Kereny * kaiji0830 Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Make an circle with both arms while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: Make a circle the reversed way and "make" a diamond shape with your hands. Diamonds gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Diamonds gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Diamonds gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Diamonds gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Diamonds gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Diamonds gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Seated Dance There are 3 Gold Moves in the Seated Dance version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. Diamondsalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Diamondsalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the unreleased Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. (Fine China) Finechina gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Diamonds appears in the following Mashups: *''Same Old Love'' Captions Diamonds appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia General *''Diamonds'' is the seventh song by Rihanna in the main series. **However, including Hard ( ), this is the eighth song by Rihanna in the franchise. *" " is censored. Classic *''Diamonds'' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *''Diamonds'' appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *Despite all of the pictograms being -styled, one of the pictograms is in style. Seated Dance *''Diamonds'' is the second song to have an alternate routine involving a chair, after Rich Girl. *''Diamonds'' is the second seated routine, after Rich Girl (With a Chair), and followed by Under the Sea (Seated Dance), Teacher (Car Version), What Is Love (Car Version), Chantaje (Subway Version), Side to Side (Bicycle Version), Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version), and God Is a Woman (Seated Dance). *''Diamonds'' was the fourth alternate routine to be revealed for , after I Love It (Guard Dance), Happy (Sing-Along), and The Fox (Campfire Dance). **However, it was the second alternate routine to actually have had its gameplay revealed before the game release. Mashup *''Diamonds'', along with Kiss Kiss and I Luh Ya Papi, have unplayable Mashups in s files. *The Classic dancer is the only female dancer to appear in the unreleased Mashup. Gallery Game Files Diamonds_cover_generic.png|''Diamonds'' Diamondsalt cover generic.png|''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) Diamonds cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Diamondsalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Seated Dance) diamonds_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) diamondsalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Seated Dance) Diamonds cover.png| cover (Classic) Diamondsalt cover.png| cover (Seated Dance) Diamonds cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) 205.png|Avatar (Classic) 220.png|Avatar (Seated Dance) Diamonds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots diamonds menu.png|''Diamonds'' on the menu diamonds coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 11352977_908697759176568_701469965_o.jpg| routine selection menu Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Classic gameplay Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance gameplay Promotional Images DIAMONDSCOMMUNITYREMIX.png|Community Remix announcement Beta Elements Diamonds cover@2x (beta).jpg|Beta cover (Classic) DiamondsBeta.png|Beta gameplay 1 DiamondsBeta2.png|Beta gameplay 2 Diamonds mashup.png|Placeholder menu icon for the unused Mashup Others Diamonds thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Classic) Diamonds thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Classic) Diamondsalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) (Seated Dance) Diamonds Background.jpg|Background Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|Screenshot of the Community Remix video that was present on the website, featuring a gameplay with placeholder overlays in the lower right Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Diamonds Teasers Diamonds - Gameplay Teaser (US) Diamonds - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Diamonds (Seated Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Diamonds - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (28)Diamonds -Rihanna 五星评价 摄像头 'Seated Dance' Diamonds (Seated Dance) - Just Dance 2015 Diamonds (Seated Dance) - 舞力全开 2015 'Others' Diamonds (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2015 Extract Diamonds 1 Just Dance 2015 Extract Diamonds (Seated) Just Dance 2015 - Diamonds NO HUD Diamonds (BETA) Just Dance 2015 Beta Mashup References Site Navigation de:Diamonds es:Diamonds tl:Diamonds zh:璀钻 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Seated Routines